


Not Yet

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: I'm not demisexual myself, but I talked to a friend that is so I could portray Vegeta's feelings as accurately as possible.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege Week!  
> January 6, Demi/Ace

“Because I’m just not ready to, Kakarot.”

Goku pouted, “But ‘Geta… Why not? Don’t you love me?”

Vegeta crossed his arms and sat on the couch, “Of course I love you, idiot, but that doesn’t mean I have to or can or want to have sex with you yet.”

Goku groaned, “I just don’t get it, ‘Geta. If you love me then why don’t you want to make love?”

Vegeta looked away from him, almost ashamed, “It’s hard to explain… It’s just… I need to spend more time with you before I want to do those things with you. Truthfully, I’ve never wanted to have sex with anyone.”

Goku rubbed his jaw, “So you’re saying that you want to be together for a long time before that?”

He nodded, “I guess so. It’s more complicated than that, but yes. I do love you, Kakarot, dearly, but there are things I need to ease into. It’s not that I don’t find you attractive,” He motioned widely to Goku’s body, “You’re drop dead, truly.”

Goku had an unreadable expression, “Can we still kiss and things?”

Vegeta nodded, “Nothing will change, Kaka, you can still kiss me and hold me whenever you want.”

Goku smiled, “Alright, that’s good enough for me, ‘Geta!”

Vegeta turned and fell between Goku’s legs, leaning against his broad chest and purring, “Thank you, Kaka. It feels nice that you understand.”

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and held him tight, shoving his face into the black flame of hair atop his head. He inhaled deeply, he loved the scent that Vegeta gave off. He smelled fresh but musky; natural. It drove Goku crazy.

“You’re beautiful, Veggie.” He held the Prince closer.

“Thanks, Kaka. So are you.”

 

They spent the following weeks like they always did, affection flying in every direction and filling all corners of every room. The love was palpable. Anything exchanged from the brushes of fingertips to the warm snuggling they shared every night made them radiate a unique happiness that they could only give each other. They were content.

“Veggie?”

Vegeta turned, “Yes, Kaka?”

Goku shook his head in self-doubt, “N-nothing, nevermind.”

Vegeta’s brow furrowed, and he caught Goku’s elbow just in time before he fled the room, “Kakarot, no. What is it?”

Goku’s head shrunk down into his shoulders, “I… I know you said you didn’t want to do sexual things together yet… But I’ve been thinking and I really want to make you feel good. I thought that maybe… Maybe if I didn’t... “

Vegeta sighed, “Would you just say what you want to?”

Goku closed his eyes tight in fear of seeing Vegeta’s reaction, “I want to blow you, and make you feel good without getting off on it myself. I thought it might make you more comfortable that way.”

Vegeta sighed lightly, “That means a great deal to me Kakarot, it really does, but I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that,”

Goku opened his eyes, still scared, and didn’t respond. 

“I appreciate you thinking of my feelings. But I’ll be ready for you when I am ready for you. And I promise I’ll tell you as soon as I know. A blowjob won’t make me warm up to having sex with you any sooner than anything else,” He caressed the side of Goku’s face, “Besides. I want you to feel pleasure as well. That’s the point of making love.”

Goku nodded, “I still don’t really get it… But, I love you… So I’ll wait. I’m sorry.”

Vegeta pulled him in for a hug, “Don’t apologize, Kaka, you’re just looking out for me.”

Goku sighed, “I love you so much, ‘Geta.”

“I love you too, Kakarot.” Vegeta pulled him down for a kiss and told him everything he couldn’t through that alone.


End file.
